


盛宴或者毒药

by Ming_Fei



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Ambrosia, M/M, Other, banquet, nymph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 马人喀戎发现自己对学生阿基里斯有了些别的想法……





	盛宴或者毒药

 

密林里枝条微颤，窸窸窣窣一阵响动过后，他从树荫里走入阳光中，踩上细密的沙滩。眼前只见浅浅海浪漫上白沙，风声伴着蓝绿色海水起伏，在围绕峡湾的石壁间温和的冲撞。他站了一会儿，又朝另一个方向望了一阵，有些无聊的向前踏了一步，留下四个深深浅浅的脚印。  
更大的水声——还有笑声——随海风传过来，他不由循声望过去。一个小小人影从石壁空洞间蹿出，正沿着白沙滩大步奔跑，身后是一片宝石般晶莹温润的绿色浅海。男孩麦色的皮肤被阳光晒得发亮，由于故意踩着海浪跑，腿上很快溅了一层沙子。那紧绷的、未加遮盖的年轻身体映在白沙上的清澈海水中，也映在他或许过于苍老而不再清澈的眼底。

其实他的视力很好。他知道自己的目光同几千年前一样敏锐，在接下来的几千年中也将同样如此。但也会有同样一个男孩从碧海白沙间朝自己跑来吗？按说，漫长的寿命早已教会他不做无谓的空想。繁花会盛开，果实会成熟，枝叶会凋落。这只是一个再平凡不过的盛夏的早晨，带着微咸气味的、带着明亮绿色的盛夏早晨。

“喀戎……” 男孩拖长了音调，亲呢挽上他的脖子，身上的海水与汗水滴落在他的肋间，“我醒得早，就自己先出来了。” 喀戎稍微朝后偏头，上身缓慢的向下倾落一点，男孩展露笑脸，抱住他的腰熟练而轻巧地一跃。两条腿夹在他身体两侧，湿润的胸口贴紧他宽阔的后背。  
马人挺起身，白沙扬起，他带着男孩奔入森林，半长的银发同男孩柔软的淡金发卷一同飘在风中。

佩利昂山深处的这个石洞是他和男孩的家。溪流在石洞前汇集成一处深绿水潭，四周是密集山林，平日里他便带着男孩在林间习武和打猎。他自认没有辜负男孩父亲的嘱托，自男孩被交到自己手上开始，在抚养和教导上，他从未有过疏懒懈怠。现在他却发觉，这个年龄的男孩子，长得确实太快了。

夜间，当男孩在自己胸口翻身的时候，他不止一次醒来，不止一次感叹。孩子很小很小的时候便养成了这个习惯，习惯于搂住他的脖子、枕着他的胸口入睡。他没有反对过。喀戎听得到那颗小小心脏的跳动，听得到男孩不愿说出的话。到底是小孩子。小孩子怕黑，怕落单，莽苍森林间只有小小的一个他，身边又无父亲母亲，唯一可靠的只有马人厚实温暖的胸膛。喀戎并不言明，只听任男孩缩在自己身前。就这样，一年又是一年，男孩子实在长得太快了。  
我大概活得太长了，他想。

喀戎扶正男孩的手臂，将他拉至自己身前，粗壮的手臂内侧紧贴男孩的手肘，另一只手掌扶住男孩的后颈，“挺直。手臂稳住。再校准一次。” 男孩点头间，箭头已飞了出去，稳稳插进正前方树干。“可以吗？” 男孩侧过头，呼吸喷在他颈窝，发丝伸过来，挠得发痒。

“再射一次。” 过了一会儿他说。

男孩点头，从腰间又抽出一支箭，手指一夹搭上箭弦，迅捷而无偏差。喀戎稍微托了一下，手指沿弓弦一点点往上，顺着男孩手臂下方抚向身前。“做得很好。” 喀戎听见自己声音有些干涩，“这一次射中远一点那棵小树。”

箭头在林间漏下的阳光里闪烁，眼看就要发出。但忽然间，飞鸟从树冠惊起，有高大棕马从侧面闯入，马背上伏着一个人。

“阿基里斯——！”

喀戎感觉到手臂间皮肤的温暖倏然消失。弓被顺手扔到地上，男孩显是兴奋的上前，把两根手指放进嘴里，长长吹起口哨。

棕马缓缓停在他的身旁。阿基里斯抚了一把它的鬃毛，接着把手伸向已经下马的少年，两人重重拍了下对方后背。“真没想到！帕特洛克罗斯！真没想到！我原本以为，除了我和我父亲，谁的话它都不会听。” 赞图斯听得懂，偏过头舔了舔阿基里斯的手背。

“它喜欢我。” 帕特洛克罗斯得意的也把手伸过去，赞图斯却只朝他手背粗重的喷了几口气，故意把头昂向另一边。少年也不介意，讨好似的挠了挠它的脖子。“两匹马都喜欢我。你父亲也很惊讶，确实像你说的，旁人都喊不动神马。但我可以。” 他更加得意的眨眨眼睛，“所以佩琉斯国王让我把它们带进山交给你。”

“那太好了！” 阿基里斯高兴的回答，又四下张望一番，“巴利乌斯呢？”

一声短促又响亮的嘶鸣，似是回答。黑色的巴利乌斯昂着头、颇为庄重的从斜坡下来，不紧不慢的迈步到赞图斯身边，它们朝喀戎看过来，略微垂颈，紧接着又长啸向他致意。喀戎也上前两步，低了下头作为回应。上一次见到这两匹神马，还是男孩父母婚礼的时候，他想道。英雄与女神在佩利昂山中举办了盛大仪式，诸神都来道贺，赞图斯和巴利乌斯便是波塞冬送给佩琉斯与忒提斯的贺礼。现在父亲把神马交给儿子，也不稀奇。阿基里斯平日所用的弓箭，就正是来自赫拉克勒斯的礼物。

“喀戎老师，” 帕特洛克罗斯似乎这才看到他，“佩琉斯国王让我来……”

“我听见了。” 喀戎立刻打断。语气有些生硬，这让他自己也感觉疑惑。但两个男孩应该是全然没有察觉，他们交头接耳一阵，阿基里斯从地上捡起他的弓箭，重新挎在身上，几步迈过来。“喀戎，今天我可以跟帕特洛克罗斯一起去山里骑马吗？射箭我还是会练习的，不会落下。” 他咧开嘴微笑，露出洁白的牙齿，脸上闪着单纯的快乐的光。

“我们也许能打到山羊。” 帕特洛克罗斯在旁边大声说。

“一定能！” 阿基里斯笑得更灿烂，又倾身过来把手搭在喀戎小臂上，轻柔追问了一句，“我们可以出去吗，喀戎？”

男孩大而圆的眼睛里满是期待。发梢垂落在他的臂弯。

阿基里斯同帕特洛克罗斯一起骑马离开后，喀戎呆站了一阵。阳光在深绿色的水潭上流淌，林间传来树枝颤动的声音，也许还有一点嬉笑。喀戎慢慢踱步，从身前不远的树干上拔下刚才男孩射出的箭。

在掌间握了一阵，箭杆有些热了，他低头烦乱的叹气，顺手塞进腰间箭囊。迟疑了一阵，他终于转过身，悄无声息的追入繁密森林，脚步轻疾，只在细软的泥土上留下一个个微凹的小坑。

两个男孩一人一骑，在林间空地慢悠悠的前行。喀戎不敢跟得太近，两个男孩都很敏锐，若是一不小心让他们发现，这份羞愧难堪恐怕比死都难受。于是他便远远藏身树后，远远听着男孩的笑声传来。太远了，听不清他们手舞足蹈的在说些什么。阿基里斯纤细的肩胛骨在短袍下面一上一下抖动。那衣料的纹路粗糙得如同自己手掌一般。

喀戎不明白自己跟过来是为什么。也许是顾虑到林间的各种奇怪生灵，也许是忧心这个孩子的安全。只是这样便好了，有些思绪他永远不要知道，永远不能让他知道。喀戎近乎恐慌的想着。鞋子的皮绳一圈一圈缠在男孩结实的小腿上，他的膝盖和大腿蹭着黑马的肚腹。喀戎记得有好几次，阿基里斯夜里睡得不安分，伸腿在自己身上蹬来蹬去。喀戎想起自己那时的恐慌。

他不知道如何制止自己，甚至暗自祈求着哪一位神明可以帮到自己。喀戎想要离开，但目光移不走，腿也迈不动。这时风中似有人嬉笑，却并不是男孩的声音，一侧的树枝上下跃动，甜香的气息绕着他旋转。

“佩利阿德斯，是你吗？” 喀戎对着微风问道。

面前一根柔软的枝条摇摇晃晃，眨眼之间，佩利昂山的宁芙女神佩利阿德斯端坐着现身，一双长腿裹在半透明的白裙里，侧叠在细嫩枝条上。宁芙女神侧靠着树干，手臂环抱胸前，又甩手出去指了指男孩们的方向，收回手臂时把食指放进嘴唇轻轻一按，看向喀戎的目光暧昧不明。

“忒提斯女神的儿子。” 喀戎只好说。

佩利阿德斯眼皮一翻，“我当然知道。” 她嘴角不变的笑此时却有几分怪异，“天上地下大海之中，有谁不知道关于忒提斯儿子的预言？”

喀戎心中一凛。女神的儿子会有长寿或者荣耀，只得其一。要不是佩利阿德斯提起，他早已忘在脑后许久。

“说起来，喀戎，” 佩利阿德斯调整了一下坐姿，“我们虽是多年的邻居，来往却并不多。你今日闯到我这里来，又忽然求告，到底要做什么呢？”

“我？” 喀戎难掩惊讶，四下看了看，“我路过这里，并不想打扰你，佩利阿德斯。”

宁芙女神似乎是失望的摇头，“不，你不诚实。你心中呼告的声音实在太大了，我在这里睡觉，一次次被你吵醒。” 她假意打了个哈欠，“老邻居，趁我现在无聊，你说说看，有什么能替你做的，让你恢复内心的平静？”

群鸟路过，齐扇的翅膀划下一道光线，转眼消失。喀戎的心思在风声里起伏。“什么都可以？” 他感到喉咙收紧，皮肤莫名发烫。他看见佩利阿德斯闭上眼，抱着手臂背靠树干，正无声点头。他侧过头，两个小小的身影离得更远了。

“那就……” 喀戎小声回答，“就让另外那个男孩消失，只留下阿基里斯。”

佩利阿德斯一下坐直，睁大眼笑得颤动，“真的吗？真的吗？真的要这样做吗？” 她摇摇头，“喀戎，我的老喀戎，世上最有美德的马人，英雄的导师，你到底怎么了？”

喀戎心绪不宁，被佩利阿德斯一笑，只觉更加烦乱。他的目光再次停留在前方。只不过是一个小孩子。喀戎不理解自己。两匹马忽然停下，两个男孩跳了下来，他们要做什么？他们要去哪里？帕特洛克罗斯忽然把手搭在阿基里斯肩膀上，凑近他耳边说话，阿基里斯笑声清亮。  
“不然呢？” 喀戎沉下脸，“就让那个男孩消失吧，只留下阿基里斯。”

佩利阿德斯在树枝上颤动得更加厉害。接着她站起身，脚尖点在纤细枝条上，山之宁芙含笑微闭双眼，在风中张开双臂。气流涌动，无数枝叶像是在对宁芙点头，她白色的衣裙飘荡在半空，身影渐至透明，几乎融进林间骤然弥漫的浓厚白雾。

浓雾挡住视线，两个男孩消失了踪影。

喀戎先是疑惑，又逐渐在宁静中变得紧张。四周安静得过分，似乎浓稠雾气里连轻风都不得通过。他摸索着向前，肩膀好几次擦过树干，撞得隐隐作痛。一个人也没有。“佩利阿德斯？” 他不抱希望的喊了一声，又喊了一声，“佩利阿德斯？” 他在林间小步奔跑，顾不得眼前昏茫一片。

树上的枝条和树下的野草都纹丝不动。没有一丝风，只有一点点被浓雾稀释的阳光。

“阿基里斯？” 喀戎大声喊道。雾气似乎连他的声音也一并裹住了。

白气里的淡金光线浮动在他四周。喀戎抬头勉力寻找稀疏的太阳，他思考着，让自己冷静，急怒之下冲上头顶的热血一点点平复。待略微辨明方向，他开始凭着记忆朝一个方向摸索。宁芙们的住处，他依稀记得。

临近水边，雾气渐渐稀疏，只剩朦胧薄纱，遮住成片深蓝的风信子。

有断断续续的歌声传来。喀戎循声而去。

佩利阿德斯坐在高处一块石头上，正靠在另一位宁芙身上与她说话，似是毫不在意底下青草地上的欢笑。宁芙们把阿基里斯围在当中，又是给他唱歌，又是想把花冠给他戴上。男孩显然十分迷惑，不停闪避她们伸过来的手，还好几次把花冠扯下来扔到地上。但涨红脸的男孩显然让宁芙们更感兴趣了。

“女神们，请让我离开！我不能留在这里！” 阿基里斯渐渐有些生气。

“你要去哪里呢？” 佩利阿德斯听了这话扭过头，“阿基里斯，为什么不珍惜你的生命？爱我们，便是享受你的青春和美。你不会失望的。你的母亲，忒提斯女神，也会乐意看到。”

“除了光荣，我什么也不爱。” 男孩身上满是不容冒犯的孩子气的骄傲。

喀戎心底却是一沉。他想自己应该欣喜的，男孩记得自己平日里的教导。这是好事，喀戎对自己说，自己当得起英雄导师的身份。

“真是自大的男孩。” 佩利阿德斯显得有些烦闷，又回过头去梳理身边宁芙的头发，不愿再搭理他。站在下面的宁芙却不太满意，一时间气流涌动，泉水几乎凝固在石壁间。留下他，佩利阿德斯。她们唱起歌，漂浮在半空中，衣裙扫过阿基里斯。留下他，佩利阿德斯。难道我们永远只会爱上美少年，却没有人来爱我们吗？

“我为珀尔修斯送上过盔甲。”  
“我替阿多尼斯戴上过花冠。”  
“我在伽尼米德睡着时，化作清风亲吻了他的脸蛋儿。”

漂浮的宁芙们齐齐低头，气流吹动男孩的头发。“不，不，阿基里斯，我们不能让你走。”

他摇头。“但是我必须走。” 男孩遗憾的说，“我是不会爱你们的。”

水流沉默不语。宁芙女神们轻轻落地，冷冷看向阿基里斯。带着清淡花香的歌声停住了，空气变得凝滞干涩，压得人呼吸不畅。这时候是佩利阿德斯的笑声打破了僵硬的气氛，她向前挪了挪，悬在石边跷起腿，托起下巴，食指拨弄着嘴角。“阿基里斯，阿基里斯，你可想要长生不死？”

你可想要长生不死？——宁芙们在合唱。

男孩微怔，似乎想张口回答，但又没有发出声音。

你可知道，那会说话的乌鸦可以活过九代人？  
你可知道，雄鹿的寿数是乌鸦四倍，而渡鸦又是雄鹿的三倍？  
你可知道，凤凰的生命长过渡鸦九倍，然而我们，  
我们，头发丰美的宁芙，宙斯之盾的守护者，我们的生命十倍于凤凰，你可知道？  
——歌唱的宁芙托起他的身体——阿基里斯，阿基里斯，你可想要长生不死？

阿基里斯摇摇头，从宁芙们手臂里跳了下来，大步走到佩利阿德斯跟前，冷着脸询问，“你知道关于我的预言？”

喀戎心中一凛，他记得自己从未与男孩提过。这想法在他心中划开一道裂纹。阿基里斯心中的事远比他以为的多。这个看着长大的男孩，仿佛有了全新的面貌，他终会走出去，迎接远比佩利昂山宽广的命运。喀戎再次苦涩的确认到那其实早在眼中的事实：只属于自己的童年时光已结束了。

佩利阿德斯这时也从石头上跳下来，含笑按住男孩的肩膀，“你又知道多少呢？你知道忒提斯女神为什么不在你身边？你知道她尚有未完成的愿望？”

飘舞的宁芙们又开始歌唱，阿基里斯眼神里似有一点迷乱。

她想要说什么？喀戎心中疑惑。他知道在男孩刚出生的时候，忒提斯女神曾将安布罗希亚*涂满儿子全身，放在火上炙烤，以让儿子获得永不受伤的身体。可是身为凡人的佩琉斯并不理解，他忍受不了儿子的哭喊，强行拦下了妻子的举动。女神愤而离开，回到大海之中。在那之后，佩琉斯便找到他，将幼小的阿基里斯交由他教养。可那是很久远的往事了。  
（*安布罗希亚Ambrosia，也有译为仙馔密酒，是奥林波斯神族的饮料或者食物，可以长生不老）

“你跟我们去吗？” 喀戎听见佩利阿德斯甜美的声音盘旋在飞舞的宁芙们卷起的漩涡中。

“去哪里？” 喀戎看见男孩同佩利阿德斯一起站在漩涡中心，茫然无措但又不由自主的跟随。

“一场盛宴，欲望和美的盛宴。你想要看一看吗，阿基里斯？” 喀戎知道男孩在犹豫，在宁芙们舞动的漩涡中犹豫。

“我会看到什么？” 男孩踌躇着，渐渐被佩利阿德斯拉起来，双脚一点点离地。

“潘神的盛宴！狄俄尼索斯的馈赠！” 佩利阿德斯轻轻一推，宁芙们将男孩抛上空中。阿基里斯惊慌的发现自己在下落的同时，身体逐渐变小。快着地的时候，宁芙们伸出了一朵紫色鸢尾，阿基里斯落进花蕊，长长的花瓣缓缓合上。

这个小小的阿基里斯着急的扒开花瓣探头，“你们对我做了什么？！不行，不能这样，让我出去！” 佩利阿德斯把手指压在唇上微笑着摇头，“安静，安静，忒提斯的儿子阿基里斯。你要去的是潘神、萨提尔和马人的欢宴，你要知道，这场狂欢对陌生的男孩算不上特别友好。不过你会害怕吗？你害怕知道生命的热烈？或者，你不好奇吗？好奇永生的秘密？”

阿基里斯垂下头想了一想，又抬起头努力小声回答，“我不害怕，我可以跟你去看一看。” 佩利阿德斯满意的点头，伸出指尖摁着他的额头轻轻把他推进花苞，然后将这朵花插在了胸口。  
喀戎几乎同时奔腾而出，紧紧追住宁芙们飞翔的身影。

他清楚的知道佩利昂山间那些放荡的欢宴，但从未跟其他同类一样乐在其中。他从来都是特别的那一个，是马人当中少见的美德化身。马人是通透的生灵，他们都拥有漫长的寿命、不凡的头脑和强壮的体魄；所以他们在这世界上活得太容易了，什么都来得太容易了。马人从不知道忍耐，从不知道感激，从不知道体贴。他们恣意散漫的享受似乎无穷无尽的时间。喀戎清楚的了解，大部分长寿的生灵都同诸神一样，残忍又自私。

他害怕血液里的病症终会在自己身上显露出来——也害怕自己不再是阿基里斯眼中的自己。但更可怕的是，这些可恶的山之精灵，她们竟然要将阿基里斯带向无耻的放荡之中。

他早该现身阻止的。他不应该犹豫。奔跑中，喀戎怨愤地想。

一个俯冲，宁芙们降落在一处峡湾当中，碧绿深潭反射出耀目的金光。喀戎急促的收蹄，差点撞入马人们行进的队伍。族人并没有察觉异动，他们的注意力已全然被水中探身的生灵吸引。宁芙们原本高傲地坐在铺满苔藓的岩壁上，此时也有些雀跃。破水而出的先是长发裹住后背的水妖，赤裸的身体湿漉漉的，她们慢慢爬上岸，瞳孔还有些散漫，并未理睬凑近过来的羊人萨提尔。最美最小的那几个水妖趴着贴近水面，她们拨开水藻，像是在对水底诉说，接着她们把手伸进水里，一点点劝说着将水里的人拉上来。手臂和背脊上闪出鳞片的光。水妖们将海里的人鱼抱上岸边。

“她们真是稀客呀。” 佩利阿德斯跟同伴们感叹。胸前的花朵动了动，差点掉出去，还好她捂得及时。

“那个萨提尔耳朵上也挂了一支鸢尾。” 一个宁芙在她耳畔说，佩利阿德斯看过去，果然见到一个萨提尔的羊耳上挂着一样的紫色的花，而他身下，长长的羊尾正卷着一个花仙，不知道在做什么。

喀戎死死盯住佩利阿德斯，他同时也注意到，好几个马人带了美丽的人类男孩过来，正在欢宴和享受。他心里没来由的又是一股怨愤。

聚在人鱼当中的花仙们忽然惊呼着跳起来，喀戎看见连宁芙也一齐飞了过去。视线一时被挡住，喀戎不由有些慌张，他不知道发生的事是否跟阿基里斯有关。

看到斜斜支起的尖翅让他心思稍微安定。人群散开一点，收起了翅膀的爱若斯挎着他那柄闪闪的金色弓箭，忽然笑嘻嘻的走向聚拢一处的宁芙。

“这是什么？” 爱若斯走过来，大大的眼睛看着佩利阿德斯。宁芙女神似乎没有预料到，有些僵直的站在原地。爱若斯眯着眼笑，忽然近身抱住她的腰，踮起脚，努力伸出手，显然是想从她的胸口取下那一支紫色鸢尾花。

“还没有开呢。” 佩利阿德斯吞吞吐吐。

爱若斯仍是笑，“那就让它开放吧。” 他取下来，亲吻了那支花，然后轻轻向上一抛。

花瓣在半空张开，平缓的耷落地面，阿基里斯沿着一瓣张开伸长的花瓣滚落出来，瞬间变回原状。

“啊，花蕊里的男孩。” 爱若斯好奇的蹲下，凑到他身旁看他。

阿基里斯拍拍身上的土站起来，斜眼看着比自己矮了半头的爱若斯，“你还是个小孩子，你是谁？”

“小孩子？” 爱若斯脸上笑意减退，缓缓向前逼近一步，“除了我的母亲阿弗洛狄忒，还没有谁可以把我当不懂事的小孩子看。” 他有些凶狠的扯下阿基里斯身上的弓箭，还几乎将衣服拉破。阿基里斯脸色也变了，迅速伸手过去想要抓住爱若斯，然而小爱神早有准备，翅膀一扇飞上了半空。

“潘！” 爱若斯又恢复了调皮的语调，“你这个笨手笨脚的潘！不要在寻常的男孩身上浪费时间了，宁芙们给你送来了花蕊里的男孩！”

佩利阿德斯急切地飞过去将爱若斯抱在身前，捂住他的嘴，“潘，不要听小孩子开玩笑，这个男孩是忒提斯女神的儿子。”

长着羊角的潘已经迈着两条毛茸茸的腿不知从哪里跑了出来，胯间硕大的阳物长长垂落，在奔跑中一颤一颤，阿基里斯看得有些吃惊。还没等他反应过来，潘忽然蹿到身后抱住了他，一股强烈的臊气喷到他脸上，阿基里斯气恼的一脚狠狠踩在羊蹄上，潘神哇哇叫着，跳起脚连退好几步。

萨提尔们这时也聚拢了过来，长长的尾巴跟身前的硕物一起高高挺起。阿基里斯有些困惑，又有些不安，这才注意到周遭从未见过的奇景：他看见马人和萨提尔们蓬勃的欲望，看见交叠的人鱼的身体，看见挺立的圆柱挤压在水妖们饱满的胸膛间。原本静谧的峡湾里满是使人血流上涌的笑。

“你们可以试一试哦，” 爱若斯这时已经推开了佩利阿德斯，得意的举起手中弓箭，“我可以让他爱上你们中的任何一个，爱的魔力是无法抵抗的，即使忒提斯女神，又怎能多生怨恨呢？”

水边的人鱼弹起了竖琴，潘神向爱若斯举杯，阿基里斯慌乱的发觉花仙们聚拢过来，一点点撕扯开他的短袍。

潘神忽然又笑着走向阿基里斯，男孩觉得身上发红，难受无比。

一支箭穿破空气的声音骤然响起。阿基里斯忽然全身一紧。不，他心想，我不接受无法抵抗的力量，我不会随便爱上他们中任何一个。

那支箭稳稳定在潘神双腿中间的地面上，他惊吓得向后退了一大步，抬起头茫然四顾。

“阿基里斯。” 沉稳的马蹄声在身后响起。

男孩高兴得快哭了，他飞速转过身，一把抱住喀戎的腰，把滚烫的脸埋进他胸膛里。“喀戎，喀戎……” 他羞愧难当，不知道该怎么说下去。但喀戎没有责备他，只是把手伸进他的发间，不轻不重抚摸着。也许是错觉，阿基里斯觉得喀戎的皮肤也跟自己一样发烫，胸中的心跳声比海浪还要响亮。

“原来是这样哦。” 爱若斯撇起嘴抱怨，自觉有些无聊的在半空中跷起了腿。

此时喀戎却警觉到，自己那些已经几百年没有往来、本来也打算老死不相往来的亲戚们似乎正在聚拢过来。他能想象马人们看他搂着一个男孩时心中的惊讶好奇，但比起恶意，喀戎更担心他们可怕的善意。他绝不能允许阿基里斯觉察到别的东西。

“我们这就离开？” 喀戎低下头柔声问道，阿基里斯慢慢从他胸口仰起脸，不住点头。男孩的嘴唇因为刚才的紧张显得更为鲜红。“坐上来吧。” 喀戎舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“喀戎！” 没有料到，此时佩利阿德斯骤然挤到两人当中，两个宁芙拉住了马人的肩膀，而阿基里斯被晃晃悠悠的推到另一边，“喀戎，我知道你一直在看，那么，为什么不看到最后呢？” 宁芙女神贴近他耳边说。

他有些恼火，挣扎着往阿喀琉斯那边走，粗声粗气地回答，“你本不应该带他来这里。”

“刚才发生的只是意外。” 佩利阿德斯为自己辩解，又伸手揽住喀戎的肩膀，“这里还有比你看到的更美妙的东西。你看，她们来了。”

喀戎稍微抬起头。浑身闪亮的花仙们跟在爱若斯身后，唱着歌抬着盛满酒的花苞过来，酒液中似乎腾起光点，香气注满了整个峡湾。所有人陷入迷醉当中，甚至连原本张扬的欲望都暂时沉静。

阿基里斯跪坐在地上，仰着头，有些痴迷的去抓空中的光点。

喀戎稍微定了下神，甩了下头问道，“这又是做什么？”

“你没有认出吗？” 佩利阿德斯也有些微醺的样子，她抬起手掌，空中的宁芙将一只花杯送到她手中，她一饮而尽，欢快的看向喀戎，“安布罗希亚。原本只属于奥林波斯，除非来自狄俄尼索斯的馈赠。”

深深叹了口气，喀戎显得有些冷淡。“我已经活得够长了。” 他推开宁芙，固执的去拉阿基里斯。但佩利阿德斯并未放手，俯身继续贴近他耳边，“可是他呢？” 喀戎低头看着在流溢的香气中微笑的阿基里斯，他赤裸的身体似乎缀满光点。

“你知道这美妙的佳酿，宙斯曾让伽尼米德喝下，于是世间最美的少年便永远停留在他最美的时候，不会长大，不会变老，不会死去。”

不会长大，不会变老，不会死去。你的阿基里斯，永远是你的阿基里斯。佩利阿德斯朝他笑了笑，又抬手接过一只花杯，靠近阿基里斯身旁。

“这是什么？” 阿基里斯迷茫的先看了眼佩利阿德斯，又探寻似的看向喀戎，“我要喝这个吗？”

喀戎只觉天地都在脑中旋转，胸口被不知从何而来的力量压得隐隐作痛。“喀戎，我要不要喝下去？” 阿基里斯不解喀戎的沉默，只得又问了一遍。他似乎终于清醒，踱步过去在阿基里斯身旁屈下前蹄，又从佩利阿德斯手中接过花杯，苦笑着问身边的男孩，“阿基里斯，你想要快乐又长寿吗？”

“有谁不想吗？” 男孩睁大眼睛。

“这是你最大的愿望？”

男孩不假思索地摇头，“我要成为一个英雄，这不是你一直教我的吗，喀戎？” 男孩说完抬手碰了碰他手上的花杯，“很香，我可以喝吗？”

喀戎掌中略一用力，脆弱的花杯立时被压扁，酒液从他手中滴落在地，佩利阿德斯浅浅惊呼一声。他拉过阿基里斯站起来，“不喝了，我们这就离开。” 他朝佩利阿德斯略一偏头，“我知道你是为了忒提斯女神的愿望，但是这个男孩相信我，我不能辜负他。”

宁芙女神没有再回答，朝喀戎略一欠身。她有些失落的退后几步，身影消失在峡湾里酒香流溢的气流中。

阿基里斯正要爬上喀戎的后背，忽然又想起什么，几步跑出去朝爱若斯伸出手，“把我的弓箭还给我。”

爱若斯忽然两手向后一缩，翅膀也同时向后夹紧，“你猜，哪一边是你的弓箭？猜错了的话，我可以送你一份爱情。”

“谁要玩这个幼稚的游戏！” 阿基里斯不想理睬，上去就要动手抢。爱若斯躲开一步，立刻就扇动翅膀腾起，绕着阿基里斯打转。“不猜吗？不猜就算你猜错了！” 他一脸嘲笑的看着阿基里斯跳了几下，但是又够不着自己。

喀戎有些无奈，正要上去劝说，爱若斯却忽然举起他的小弓对准阿基里斯，“我说了的哦，你输啦！”

“小心！” 喀戎刚喊出声，那小小的箭头不偏不倚扎在阿基里斯肩膀上。但看上去这个武器并没有什么威胁，阿基里斯顺手就拔了下来，脸上没有丝毫痛苦的表示，也完全没有流血受伤的迹象。“这个也能叫弓箭吗？” 阿基里斯冷笑一声，跳起来就把这支箭用力朝爱若斯掷了回去。

半空中的小爱神反应灵敏，伸出双手接住箭杆，一下子大发雷霆，“你！你居然！我从来没遇到这种事！从来没见过你这样的人！” 他伸手从身后又掏出一支箭，搭弓指向前方，“听着，阿基里斯，我这就把礼物送给你。”

话音未落，喀戎感到胸膛那里传来猛烈尖锐的刺痛。

“喀戎！” 阿基里斯迅速转身奔过去。年长的马人稳稳握住箭杆拔出，眼前却恍恍惚惚，男孩惊慌的声音似乎有些遥远。

他奇怪的感到四蹄不稳，接着大地重重撞上了肩膀和背脊，视线里依稀出现捂住脸的爱若斯。

“我拿错箭啦！” 爱若斯这时候只像个闯了祸的小孩，忙不迭的把阿基里斯的弓和箭囊接下来扔到地上，捂着脸摇头跳开，“是你的箭！你的箭怎么这么吓人！快把你的箭拿走！”

“喀戎，你自己会治伤的对吗？” 阿基里斯用尽力气捂住伤口，“我能做什么，告诉我。”

然而喀戎只是缓缓抬起手，努力睁大眼睛看着手中的箭杆，“是赫拉克勒斯的弓箭吗？” 他声音浮动。阿基里斯重重呼出几口气，擦了擦眼睛看着喀戎手中的箭。他只好点点头。喀戎无力的笑了，微微摇头。

“请你们救他！” 阿基里斯抬起泪眼，朝潘神身后的人群大喊。

他们面面相觑，却在小步后退。潘神勉强靠近几步，看了一眼又迅速跑开，远远的朝阿基里斯大叫，“你竟然不知道吗！赫拉克勒斯的箭头上淬了海德拉的剧毒，那可是他去杀那怪兽时得到的宝贝毒药。唔，这个毒解不了，救不活，根本救不活！” 他恶作剧似的冲爱若斯笑，“你哦，你害死了喀戎！”

爱若斯尖叫一声，张开长长的尖翅，重重扑闪着，头也不回的逃开。

四周慌忙散去的人群似与阿基里斯无关，他只是一只手紧紧摁住伤口，另一只手将喀戎的手臂搭上自己肩膀，一点点拖动地上的喀戎。“我们先回家。家里有止血和治伤的草药，我会治好你的。就像小时候我生了病，你治好我一样。”

喀戎没有拒绝，听任阿基里斯拖着他往前。“我太老了。” 阿基里斯忽然听到喀戎小声说。

阿基里斯稍微停下来，缓了几口气，擦干净脸上的汗水和泪水，“喀戎，” 他低头看他，“你还没有看到我长成一个英雄。”

过了很久，喀戎的声音才飘忽的响起，“阿基里斯，我想起来了。” 峡湾的海水在晚霞中绯红一片。

“……想起什么？”

“想起我已经活了多少年。”

阿基里斯滚圆的泪珠一滴接一滴砸到他的手背上，浸进纹路细密的枯槁的皮肤。“别离开我。” 哭泣的男孩哀求。

晚潮的凉意已经浸润全身，喀戎尽力把阿基里斯的面容留在瞳孔之类。“你会爱我吗？”

“当然了。” 阿基里斯抓起他冰凉的手，贴住自己的脸颊，“当然了，喀戎。”

***********

“抱歉，我迷路了。” 帕特洛克罗斯骑着赞图斯从渐浓的夜色中出来，巴利乌斯跟在他身旁。他看到阿基里斯的背影，有些疑惑的从马上下来，一边朝他走，一边有些不好意思的解释，“我也不知道怎么回事……突然起了雾，在树林里转了半天，到处找不到你，又费了好些功夫把赞图斯和巴利乌斯找回来，还好有他们带路，这才……噢。噢。阿基里斯……他。噢。”

阿基里斯伏在喀戎血迹斑斑的胸口，身体蜷在地上，手臂紧紧抱住喀戎的脖子。马人闭着眼睛，安详地躺着，已没有一丝生命的迹象。

帕特洛克罗斯蹲下身，伸出手搭在他肩头，“阿基里斯。”

地上的男孩动了动，抬起脸看了帕特洛克罗斯一眼，慢慢撑起身，“你来啦。” 男孩抽了抽鼻子，“他是我最熟悉的人，也是世界上最爱我的人。” 帕特洛克罗斯嘴角一扯，似要说些什么，但又缩了回去，便只笨拙的从衣服上扯下一块布条，帮阿基里斯擦干净脸上的泥土和血迹。“你也受伤了。” 他眼尖，指着阿基里斯肩头一个小小的红点。阿基里斯略微摇头，未做理会，只环住喀戎的肩膀轻轻抬起，“我想带喀戎回去，好好安葬他。他会喜欢呆在自己家里。你，你会帮我吧？”

帕特洛克罗斯重重点头。

然而，阿基里斯的愿望并没有达成。两个男孩刚刚吃力地抬起马人，突然间臂弯里空无一物，他们看到，原本结实沉重的身躯一点点幻化成闪亮的银色轮廓，他轻盈的漂浮起来，站立在浅蓝夜色中。银色的马人踏入深蓝峡湾时，略微停步，回头望了一眼。

“喀戎！” 阿基里斯跑向大海。

马人似乎遥遥点头，随即转身踏向高天。

帕特洛克罗斯也踩进夜间冰凉的海水，他拍了拍哭泣的阿基里斯的肩膀，指向天空。那形似人马的星群印刻在苍穹上，恒久注视陆地与大海。

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 是的喀戎死后成为了射手座/人马座。所以也算是应景射手月啦！  
> 喀戎死于赫拉克勒斯淬毒弓箭的误伤，但甩锅给小爱神是瞎编的。阿基里斯目睹喀戎之死的情节来自奥维德，其他版本无此说法。  
> 帕特洛克罗斯可能也是喀戎的学生，这里刻意淡化了。


End file.
